


Her Priorities Are Not in Order

by Paintstrokes



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintstrokes/pseuds/Paintstrokes
Summary: Karolina really should be focusing on the world burning around her and helping her fellow runaways figure out what to do with their evil parents and Jonah but she's too busy pining after a certain goth witch.





	Her Priorities Are Not in Order

“Where do we go from here?” Chase’s voice broke throughout the silence that had fallen over the teens. They all had drifted off into the own worlds. Karolina had been rescued a few hours before and still felt wiped out. Not to mention, she felt like her brain couldn’t process everything that had happened in the short span of time with her parents, her conversation with Jonah and Nico. Okay, she may have just been focusing on Nico. But the other girl had admitted she didn’t want to leave Karolina when everyone else did and then she had kissed her, for the second time. Karolina was overwhelmed with feelings and didn’t know what any of it meant, didn’t know what to do with all the feelings threatening to spill out of her. She didn’t want to scare Nico, especially when a tiny part of Karolina wondered of that second kiss was just heightened emotions of her almost dying and not true genuine feelings. Really wasn’t the most important thing for her to focus on but Karolina has discovered maybe her priorities weren’t exactly in order. 

“We need to get out of here. At least for a little bit to come up with an actual plan on how to defeat that Jonah dude.” Gert spoke up.

“We can’t leave until we get your anxiety meds.” Molly protested, and Chase muttered his agreement.

“We should get the staff too. We’ll need it.” Karolina said. 

Alex nodded, “Okay let’s figure out how to do this.”

“Wait, we can’t do this tonight. Karolina’s still exhausted! Or did you guys all forget she almost died for us less than 24 hours ago?” Nico snarked out. Karolina was surprised to hear the other girl speak up for her benefit.

Karolina placed her hand on Nico’s arm, “I’m okay. We can’t stay here, Jonah will find us. I can rest while we drive.” 

Nico seemed to relax at her comment, “Fine, how are we doing this?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The group started to head down from the hills when the sun had completely set, and it was late enough that their parents would hopefully be asleep. They decided that Molly and Karolina should go with Gert and Nico to their houses since they could protect the others. Chase had wanted to go with Gert but too many people allowed a bigger chance of being caught. So, he would stay in the van with Alex letting it run, ready to drive away at a minutes notice. 

They dropped off Nico and Karolina first. Gert and Molly’s mission was quicker and less dangerous. Mainly because Tina Minoru was terrifying, so they didn’t expect a lot of blow back from Dale and Stacey. And if Nico and Karolina had to leave before the rest of the group were back to the Minoru house, Nico had said she was pretty sure she could transport herself and Karolina. But Karolina could fly the two to safety if all else fails even though it wasn’t the subtlest. 

Nico stared at the house for a second, almost sizing up the house before letting out a breath and grabbing Karolina’s hand. Karolina gave it a slight squeeze and the two crept around the back of the house. Karolina could see Nico’s hand shake slightly as she slid her keys into the lock in the back door. 

“Welco-“ 

“Whizey, silent mode.” Nico hissed out. They tried to silently move up toward Tina’s study, trying being mainly on Karolina’s part. Nico had no problem successfully moving around the house, clearly having snuck out many times. Their fingers had stayed intertwined until they had entered the study, a fact Karolina was all too aware of. Which was probably why she had such a hard time not tripping in the quiet dark house. Nico had tried to shush her, but it didn’t come off very angry and Karolina hoped it wasn’t because she knew why the blonde was stumbling as Nico dragged her through the house. 

Karolina watched the door as Nico rummaged around the study. It only took a few minutes until Nico had come up behind her, hand gently touching her lower back. Karolina turned a bit to look at Nico. She could barely make out the other girl, but she could see the staff slighting gleaming. 

“Ready to go?” Karolina whispered. Nico nodded in reply. 

A shadow fell over the doorway and Karolina moves to shield Nico with her body, hand holding on to her bracelet ready to take it off. 

“Do you really think I don’t have whizey alert me to every person that enters and exits this house?” Tina asked. Nico’s Mom looked threatening even in her pajamas, but Karolina thought Tina’s face didn’t look quite as devoid as emotion as it usually was.

Nico was tense beside her, ready at a moment’s notice. “So, what are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to hurt you Nico. That’s not what any of us wanted to do to you kids. We want to keep you safe.”

“Killing kids and resurrecting a monster that is going to unleash havoc is keeping us safe.” Nico snarked. Karolina tried to ignore the way she felt anger and sadness boil up in her at the fact that monster gave her some of her DNA.

“We didn’t know, Nico. Please believe me.”  
Nico’s glare made Tina sigh. “You two need to leave here now before Jonah shows up and get out of town. We are trying to take him down but until then you need to stay away.” Tina gave a pause, “and I’m going to need to keep the staff.”

“No.” Nico ground out.

“This isn’t up for debate.” 

“Nico, we have to go.” Karolina whispered. Nico glanced at her, jaw setting in determination. 

“Move out of our way and I’ll give you the staff.”

Tina stepped to the side of the door way and the two girls all but ran out. Nico threw the staff behind her. They ran out of the front door and Karolina cheered enterally at the sight of the van outside. The van doors flew open and Karolina jumped inside turning to help Nico into the van who suddenly had the staff in her hand. 

Nico smiles at the shock on Karolina’s face, “Cool trick, huh? I just thought of it returning to me before I threw it.”

Karolina let out a little laugh before settling in to the back of the van. As soon as both girls were safely in the van, they sped off from the house heading on toward the highway.

“Did everything go okay?” Gert asked from the front of the van where she was sitting as Alex drove. 

“Got the staff, ran into my mom, everything went swimmingly.” Nico responded.

“Dale and Stacey caught us too.” Molly piped up from her place in the van where she had cuddled into Old Lace. 

“Told us they were trying to keep us safe and that we needed to get out of town.” Gert tacked on.

“Mine too.”

“Well then we’re do we go to get out of town?” Chase asked. He was in the back of the van as well, but he was as close to Gert as he could get without seemingly clingy and Karolina tried not to smile.

“There’s a retreat house for the church up in the mountains. No one uses it anymore there was a small fire, so my mother bought a new one.” Karolina suggested.

“How small of a fire?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“Four bedrooms were destroyed but the rest of the house was fine. There’s still four bedrooms left. Some of us will just have to share rooms but the beds are big enough.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Chase chimed in.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They had been in the highway for several hours. Alex had switched over to let Karolina drive the rest of the way but Gert had stayed in the passenger seat, claiming she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways. Thy had driven in mainly silence except for the radio playing softly, partly because Karolina’s mind was too busy thinking about every confusing and emotional thing that had happened.

“I’m sorry about everything that I said.” Gert broke the silence. “I shouldn’t have forced you to come out, I should have known better.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I exploited the attention Chase was giving to me to hurt you.” Karolina responded. “I think he’s always liked you, and he just thought he should like me.”

“Thanks. You know we could have a pretty cool girl gang, you and me, Molly as the muscle and Nicooo.” Gert wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last girl’s name.

Karolina blushed, “Stop, I don’t know what’s really happening there.”

“Oh, she for sure likes you from what I saw in the hallway at homecoming and all that sexual tension afterwards.” 

“Like you can talk about sexual tension.” Karolina shot back. Gert turned red and laughed. It felt good to not have Gert mad at her and making snide remarks and instead being able to tease each other in good nature. Also, Karolina really hoped Gert was right about Nico because Karolina wasn’t really sure what was going on between them.


End file.
